


Like I Would

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam stupidly let Niall walk away from their "relationship" and desperately wants him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Would

It's 1AM and Niall can feel the energy from in the dark club as his feet move on autopilot, his body moves to the infectious beat of the music and he's barely buzzed, but it's just enough to let his guard down, to loosen his inhibitions. Niall is caught up in the music, a huge grin on his face, but something makes him pause

**New message:**

_Sent 1:15 AM Hey what's up it's been awhile._

_Sent 1:15 AM Saw your face and got inspired..._

**Reply:**

_Sent 1:16 AM Who is this?_

**New message:**

_Sent 1:16 AM Don't play coy, Niall; you know who this is._

**_Reply:_ **

_Sent 1:16 AM ... Li?_

**_New message:_ **

_Sent 1:16 AM mhmm. But where am I?_

Niall gasped. Liam was a drug Niall couldn't stop taking, inhaling Liam's scent, tasting his skin, kissing his lips, but after they "dated" for 3 years, Niall found the strength to go cold turkey. Liam made it clear to Niall that he wasn't into relationships from the very beginning and Niall brushed it off as nothing; he just wanted Liam's flawless body. But one taste of Liam Payne and you're never the same again. Niall fell hard, deep and crazy in love with the golden-eyed embodiment of sex on two legs. He thought he could change him, thought that Liam would change for Niall, but he never did.

Niall put his phone back in his pocket and tried to put Liam out of his mind. He felt a light touch on his neck that sent shivers down his spine. The club was dark, but small flashes of light slowly lit up sections of the dance floor, but Niall couldn't see who it was. Another touch on his neck. Niall frantically looked around the dance floor, but didn't see anyone he recognized except for his new boyfriend, Ethan. Niall felt arms wrapping around his waist, but these arms didn't let go. "Ethan." Niall sighed and relaxed. Ethan grabbed Niall's hips and started dancing on him. Ethan's cock was purposefully rubbing up against Niall's crotch because Ethan couldn't get enough of Niall, Niall was his drug, but Niall wasn't sure that he was a junkie for Ethan. Not the way he was for Liam. Niall pulled away from Ethan, "I'm going to get a drink, E...I..I'll be right back." Niall felt his phone buzz.

**New message:**

_Sent 1:25 AM So who's your little friend?_

**Reply:**

_Sent 1:25 AM Liam. Please. Stop. Now._

**New message:**

_Sent 1:25 AM You know he won't love you like I would..._

**Reply:**

_Sent 1:26 AM  Liam, when did you ever love me?_

**New message:**

_Sent 1:27 AM Always, Niall._

_"No. You didn't,"_ he thought to himself. Niall felt a slight bit of anger start to bubble up inside of him. He wasn't going to be played by Liam again, not ever again. He was... happier, yeah, happier than when he was with his golden-eyes drug. Niall approached the bartender who handed him a drink he didn't order. "I..umm... I didn't" Niall said "No, a tall-muscular man with golden eyes did he said to give it to you." Niall blinked. Liam was really fucking with him now. He looked down at his phone.

**New message:**

_Sent 1:32 AM Bottom's up baby._

Niall grabbed the shot and tossed it back, turned and proceeded to walk outside to get some fresh air. Niall stepped outside in the cool autumn air and ran his fingers through his hair.

**New message:**

_Sent 1:35 AM Even more beautiful in the moonlight. I know that was corny baby, but I always did make you smile with my sense of humor._

**Reply:**

_Sent 1:37 AM Are you spying on me? Where are you? Stop it Liam!_

**New Message:**

_Sent 1:37 AM But I'm having too much fun, baby._

**New Message:**

_Sent 1:37 AM If we can never go back, thought I should remind you of something._

Niall let out a groan and walked back inside to find Ethan. Ethan was drunkenly grinding up against one of their friends, laughing. Niall sighed. Ethan isn't what he wanted...Ethan was the temporary fix that helped him curb his real addiction. Niall chased the high, he'd get a taste, but he was never truly satisfied, even when he closed his eyes so tight, picturing Liam's face...It was never enough. Niall felt warm breath on his neck, but as soon as he turned away, no one was there.

**Reply:**

_Sent 1:45 AM Liam. I know you're here, I just know it. Why are fucking with me?_

**New Message:**

_Sent 1:45 AM I don't want to fuck with you, Niall. I want something else._

Niall was fuming and didn't notice the tall boy standing behind him. Liam stood there, mesmerized by Niall and wanted nothing more than to pull at the blond's hair, bend him over the bar and fuck him right there, but there was plenty of time for that...he hoped.

Niall went back on to the dance floor just as the DJ turned the new Zayn song up. And for a moment, Niall stopped thinking about Liam, stopped caring about his dumb "boyfriend." He closed his eyes and started to move and sway. Niall barely noticed the warm body of a stranger gently pressed up against him, moving in time with the beat. Niall would normally protest, but he felt too good to resist, and at that moment he just wanted to dance.

**"** **_He won't touch you like I do."_ **

Niall leaned back against the man's chest and subtly arched his back to rub his ass up against the stranger's crotch.

**_"It's okay to want me, cuz I want you."_ **

The stranger appreciated the way Niall arched his back and ran two fingers down his spine in appreciation, sending shivers up and down Niall's body.

**_"He don't know your body."_ **

Niall felt strong hands grip onto his hips and pull him into the stranger's body. The warmth of the stranger's breath on his neck was enough to make his knees weak.

**_"He don't do you right"_ **

The stranger kissed and licked Niall's neck until he was whimpering in pleasure. Every inch of his skin felt alive. Niall leaned his head back and nuzzled into the stranger's chest.

**_"He don't know you, but I do..."_ **

The stranger ran his fingers over the boy's face and over his lips before pressing his lips up against Niall's. Niall moaned and wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck.

**_"He don't know your body. He don't do you right."_ **

Their lips opening and closing, mixing and swirling in a familiar pattern. It took every bit of willpower Liam had to pull away and vanish into the crowd. Niall stood in the middle of the dance floor, pressing his fingers on his lips. Liam.

**New Message:**

_Sent 2:15 AM Meet me on the balcony outside the club. Leave your drunk little toy behind._

Niall storms off an onto the balcony and there he is in all his glory: Liam Payne. "What Liam? Do you think you can just suddenflyy.." Liam pulls Niall in close and  shuts him up with a deep kiss. Niall throws his arms around Liam's neck, as his entire body admits defeat and melts into Liam.

"Niall, I fucked up, I love you baby and I want you, no, I don't want you I _need_ you. I can't get you out of my head and I should have never let you walk away." Niall runs a hand down Liam's face as he smiles. "Oh and Niall?  You KNOW no one will love you like I would, love you like I DO."

 


End file.
